crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
UCR Armed Forces
The UCR Armed Forces is the Military body of the Universal Council of Races, consisting of the UCR Navy, Air Force, Marines, and Army. History (wip) Branches (wip) UCR Navy As the largest branch, the UCR Navy is responsible for the defense of UCR Colonies, research installations, and merchant shipping, as well as acting as transportation for UCR Marine Divisions. The Navy maintains a large, modernized Fleets of Ships, split into three three different divisions', The Skyverse Home Fleet '(Consisting of the 1st, 2nd,3rd and 4th District Fleets)' , The Milky Way Armadas'(Consisting of the Northern, Southern, Western, and Eastern Command Fleets) and the Andromeda Exploration Fleet. The UCR Navy recieves a large percentage of the defense budget. The Navy is under the command of FADM Reid Kohoe. Divisions Skyverse *Home Defense Fleet (100 Ships) **1st District Fleet (25 ships) **2nd District Fleet (25 Ships) **3rd District Fleet (25 Ships) **4th District Fleet (25 Ships) Milky Way *Milky Way Armada (876 Ships) **Wellow Defense Fleet (235 Ships) **Northern Command Fleet (137 Ships) **Southern Command Fleet (175 Ships) **Eastern Command Fleet (165 Ships) **Western Command Fleet (164 Ships) Current ships Anti Ship Defense *Monolith ODP *Stonehenge Turret Network *Excalibur Beam Network Destroids *ADR-03A5 Cheyenne Anti-Air Destroid *HWR-00 Destroid Monster *MBR-04A6 Tomahawk IV Naval Aviation Variable Fighters *VF-171 Nightmare Plus **RVF-171 Electronic Warfare/Recon **VB-171 Light Bomber *VF-30U Widnofnir Drones *QF-1 Fand (Phasing out of Service) *QF-4000 Ghost Strike Fighters *ADF-01 Adastrea Transport Craft *ALV-33E Super Venom *HV-29C Mother Goose UCR Air Force (Wip) Air crafts Variable Fighters *VF-19 *VF-30U Widnofnir *VF-29G Garm Drones *QF-1A Fand (Phasing out of service) *QF-4000 Ghost Bombers *VB-10 Shadow Heavy Bomber Transport Craft *ALV-33E Super Venom *HV-29C Mother Goose UCR Marines The UCR Marine Corp (UCRM) is a branch of the UCR Armed Forces responsible for providing power projection from space, using the mobility of the UCR Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. The Marines also double as security for Naval ships. Orbital Divers The Orbital Divers are a special operations capable force within the UCR Marine Corp that specialize in Orbital drop operations and special tactics. The organization it's self is the youngest addition of the UCR Armed Forces, being founded in 2569. UCR Army (wip) Equipment Rifles *M82 Assault Rifle (Phasing out of Service) *M55 Rumbler *M42 Sniper Rifle *LS70 Fors Sniper Rifle *Morita XXX Sniper *DEW-221 Beam Rifle Submachine Guns *M66-SD *LS12 SMG *LS21 Valk Shotguns *LS13 (Phasing out of Service) *LS36 Breacher Pistols *LS12 Pistol *LS13 Service Pistol Support Weapons *M224-A1 SAW *M327 Grenade Launcher *M404 Anti-Tank Weapon *G20 Grenade Series **G20F Fragmentation **G20I Incendiary **G20S Smoke **G20FB Flash Bang *Type 15 Anti-Vehicle Mine Vehicles Tanks *M61A4 MBT *M71 MBT Destroids *ADR-03A5 Cheyenne Anti-Air Destroid *HWR-00 Destroid Monster *MBR-04A6 Tomahawk IV IFVs and APCs *M87A4 Archer APC (Phasing out of Service) *M88A2 Beatrice Series **M88A2I IFV **M88A2GD 150mm Gun Destroyer **M88A2IS 105mm Infantry Support *M89A1 Lancer APC Light Armor/Recon *BARC Speeder *TRV-M1 Armor System *Series 8 BDU (Phasing out of Service) *Series 9 BDU **Series 9/ORBIT *ARS/INF Mk.I (Limited Use) *Sangheili Combat Harness UCR.Ver *Brute Combat Armor UCR.Ver *Hunter Assault Armor Mk.II Andromeda Expeditionary Force The '''Andromeda Expeditionary Force '''is an independent branch of the Military tasked with the exploration of the Andromeda Galaxy, as well as the establishment of peaceful relationships with Andromdian Species and semi-perminant UCR Worlds in Andromeda. The AEF is a self-sustainable force, capable of operating without the assistance of of the main UCR force for long periods of time. Since 2568, the Expeditionary Force has been under the command of VADM Kara Sones. Fleets *12th Fleet (24 Ships) **1st Battle Group (12) **2nd Battle Group (12) Special Operations (wip) Category:Organization Category:UCR Category:New United Nations